


On Days like This

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Turk Testing Series [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Romance, Talks of running away, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: On days like this, it was very tempting to go through with certain ideas.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Reno
Series: Turk Testing Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704154
Kudos: 12





	On Days like This

The first time Zack had met Reno, the redhead didnt look happy to meet him. He had looked annoyed and put off. Stuck close to his partner who looked just as unhappy about meeting Zack. The other Turks however seemed to take to him quickly. It was just those two who seemed to have a problem with him. Not that they ever actually had a issue with him, they just didnt come off ad friendly or open with anyone else who wasn't a Turk. When he asked Tseng about it, if he had done something to displease the pair, the man simply laughed and shook his head. 

_"No, nothing like that. Reno by nature isn't a man to warm up to people easily. And Rude being someone he did take to easily, feeds off of what Reno feels."_

_"Meaning?"_

_"Meaning, if Reno feels uneasy or on edge by something or someone, Rude will pick on it and in turn act as he feels is necessary so that Reno knows he's got his back. And Reno does the same for Rude. Give it time, Reno will warm up to you."_

And Zack had indeed waited, given it time and sure enough the wiry redhead had grown to like him. It had taken a small while yes, but Reno did come around eventually and became someone Zack really, really enjoyed spending time with. However, when he was brought into and made aware he would be helping with a new project ShinRa was testing, Zack hadn't expected to find Reno in a half drugged state, in pain and clesely not aware of his surroundings. The Project was called Project T.T. aka, Turk Testing Project. It was to see if they could also start giving the Turks Mako injections much like what the SOLDIERs got but in lesser doses. Zack hated it, he hated seeing the redhead like this. The gangly man for the first few days couldn't even hold down water without vomiting it back up. He ended up on IV fluids, he had been in a odd state of unaware as well. Like a zombie. Zack truly didnt like it, but knew that if Reno couldnt even get our of this, Zack wouldn't have had much luck getting him out either. 

As time passed Reno got better and better at handling the injections. Still that didnt make them less painful and it didnt help that from time to time the injections would cause the gray eyed man to hallucinate. About what, Zack was never sure because Reno couldn't really explain and much less recall. Those days where days Zack spent it with Rude helping the redhead stay comfortable and rest. On other days Zack would spend his days sparring with the Turk in the VR simulations while the scientists gathered data on their matches. Trying to see what changes could be found in him, there were a few, he was faster for one. Further setting in stone his title of 'Fastest Turk'. He was stronger too, not any stronger then Zack or Rude, but there definitely was a noticable difference. His senses even seemesnto be heightened as well, something that shocked Zack and Rude when the man was able to pick up a noise they couldnt hear. Though this also ended up being a double edged sword. Sensory overload happened more often then what Reno would have liked to admit for a few weeks. 

Still, Reno did well during these tests. Even when the death matches started. On that day, Zack watched as the normally, loud, cocky redhead walked out of the labs, his hands covered in blood. At first, he had panicked, thinking it was his blood that he was covered in. After taking him back to his own ShinRa issued apartment and got him cleaned up quickly so he could tend to the wound Zack firmly believed he had. He was shocked to see that the most Reno had were cuts, bruises and such. When Zack asked him where the blood came from, he was shocked to see the man holding back tears. He didnt answer him, not right then and there, but he did tell him eventually whose blood it was. Zack could tell the whole situation took a lot out of him. Reno has a guilt complex, Rude told him as much, told him Reno in a way was like Atlas. Carrying the weight of the world of those he knew and loved, holding them up on his own. 

When they got together, he and the redhead had been in a way dancing around one another. When Rude caught wind, the man don't need to give him any sort of shovel talk to know that Rude would be more then willing to kick his ass should he overstep or harm his Aibou. Which Zack understood completely, Reno and Rude saw each other as partners, family even. They looked out for one another and it's honestly amazing to Zack to see how the pair worked so well together. A force to be reckoned with among the Turks, Zack has seen them in sparring matches together and has seen what damage they could cause. Hell, even Zack had been on the receiving end of their teamed up attacks. He knew they werent people to be messed with.

_"Told ya Rude and I would teach ya the old Turk two step."_

_"I'm going to be sore for days because you two. Couldnt you have pulled your punches?? And you, mister speedy, must you shock me so much??"_

_"Your fine, your a big boy, pup. You can handle it."_

Zack smiled at that memory, the dark haired man sighing as he walked down the silent hallways of the ShinRa issued apartment complex. While this wasn't one of the nicer buildings they offered, he knew that Reno was a man who didnt need and or want much. He even stated that most of the money that he was paid he kept saved up verses using it for anything he didn't actually need. He typically ended up spending it on other people verses himself and past the current needs he has. Zack paused in front of the apartment door, staring at it for a moment before pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking it before stepping in. He wasn't shocked to see Reno in dark colored shorts and a baggy long sleeve that Zack knows he snagged from his clothes that he left here. The SOLDIER smiled as he closed the door behind him, locking the door and walking over to the redhead who had his back to the front door. 

"I'm shocked to see you out of bed, doing alright?" Zack found himself asking as he moved to wrap his arm around his waist. The Turk blinked, looking up at him. In that moment, though he was clearly drowsy, his blue-gray eyes held small traces of Mako green. The man smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss to Reno's forehead. Today the Redhead had a very, very rare day off along with his partner and when they didnt spend it together, they spent it in their respective apartments, resting or out in the city doing god knows what. Reno had opted to stay in today, sleep and allow his body to recharge the way it's supposed to. Considering he and Rude had recently come back from a rather tough mission, one where they saw one of their fellow Turks die, it was understandable that Reno didnt want to do much today. So when Zack noticed that the redhead seemed tired and lacked energy today, he had no issue with it. He happily promised and assured Reno that he would come back soon so they could just relax together.

"Fine. Just Loki and Dutchess needed their dinner." He explained and as if on cue, two cats came trotting into the small kitchen, one was almost burgundy in color, a large maincoon. And next to that one was a smaller, ash gray cat. "How was today? Considering you arent covered in sweat or mud I'm assuming it was easy?" He asked, he knew that the days Zack wasnt sent out into a war zone or sorts, he spent it with the incoming SOLDIERs, training them and giving them advice along with life lessons. Reno watched as Zack scooped up the large maincoon, Loki and hold him against his chest, the cat purring loudly. "Your the reason he's spoiled." The redhead said with a lazy grin before filling their bowls before setting them back on the floor. He took a moment to wash his hands before walking back to the SOLDIER. "I didnt think I'd see ya tonight. If I knew that only you and Rude have extra keys I would have kicked your ass for breaking in." 

Zack chuckled, knowing the man's words to be true. He followed the redhead back to his room, making sure to set his sword against the wall by the nightstand, always within reach whenever he stayed over. While no one was really stupid enough to break into a ShinRa owned apartment building, that didnt mean it couldn't happen. Not that Zack didnt think Reno incapable of defending himself if need be, considering he is second in command of the Turks and had a good handful of Mako injections in his system too. Zack watched as the redhead yawned, sitting on the edge of the bed before he himself grabbed the extra sweat pants he kept here at the apartment before talking to the bathroom to get changed, wash his face and brush his teeth. By the time he came back Reno was once again up, but this time standing by the window as he stared out at the city. Reno wasnt one to take days off unless forced, he never stopped working until his shift was over and that usually was late into the night or well into the night of the next day. Many would call it Reno being a workaholic, but Zack knew it was simply out of habit and refusing to let anyone question why he was made second in command of the Turks. "Reno?"

"I'm okay, just looking." Reno replied, instinctively leaning back when he felt the man's larger arms wrap around his waist and tug him away from the window. He didnt even resist when he felt himself being turned around. "I hate days off. Especially when I can't even spend em with you or Rude." He admitted when he caught the raven giving him a questioning look. He could never lie to Zack, oddly enough. Lying to him was impossible, much like he couldn't lie to Rude. The Turk huffed as he was pulled to bed and gently pushed down onto the mattress. He waiting until Zack was also laying down before he turned over, reating his head on the said SOLDIER's shoulder, his right arm resting over his bear stomach. "I got all week off, take a few or day off with me."

"Sure, I'll call out tomorrow." Zack promised, nuzzling his face against the flat, red colored locks of hair. Days like this were rare, when he would get to see his lover out of that suit and in more casual and comfortable clothing. When he was here at home, Reno spent his day reading, finishing up some non urgent paperwork or even simply tending to the potted plants he had here. It was domestic to see him walking around in just his shorts and either a sweater or short stolen from his side of the closet. Zack often found himself wishing he could have more days like this, where they could be domestic together, where their jobs didnt get in the way of moments like these. Zack glanced down at the Turk, smiling softly when he took notice that his eyes hand drifted closed, he was relaxed and simply enjoying the closeness. But he was far from actually being asleep, he had to wonder how many people would believe that Reno is actually asleep or actually wasnt paying attention. He supposed anyone who didnt know the redhead would definitely be easily fooled. 

"Your thinking. A dangerous pastime." Reno teased, not bothering to open his eyes. Zack pouted playfully before hoving over the redhead and flopping back down on him, causing the smaller male to grunt and whine. "Zack! Your heavy! Get off-" he said playfully, though he yelped as giggles and bitten off laughs started escape him. Not many knew of Reno being ticklish, but then again Reno didnt let many people touch him to begin with. "O-okay! I'm sorry! Stop!"

Zack laughed, pulling his hands away and simply staring down at his redhead fondly. "Would you run away with me if I asked you?" Came the SOLDIER's sudden question. He watched as Reno stared up at him, and for a moment a flash of uncertainty and fear passed through his eyes. Zack knew where those feelings came from, they stemmed from the fact that he had been in a way forced to join the Turks. And with the T.T. Project going on, there was very slim chances that they would ever let Reno truly leave. "If I asked you to runaway with me, and I swore on my honor as a SOLDIER to protect you, would you leave with me?"

Reno opened his mouth, but found he had no words, for a moment neither of them spoke a word, slowly Zack moved to sit back when Reno pushed himself up on his elbows and eventually was sitting up as well. "I...but..." Zack smiled sadly, feeling guilt creep up that he had asked the other a question he found hard to answer. Rude was another reason Reno probably would stick around, that man was and is all the family Reno in a way has left. Rude and Reno were a package deal, one wouldn't leave without the other, they were brothers. Albeit not by blood, but their bond was strong. "Yes." Came Reno's answer, one that Zack actually didnt think he would be getting until now. "I would. Rude would follow us anyway. But if you asked me to, I would. But I dont need you swearing on your honor or any of that fancy shit. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Zack felt like he was on cloud nine with that response, he couldnt help the wide smile that made it's way onto his face and he didnt even question the joy he felt. The SOLDIER immediately pulled the gangly Turk onto his lap, hugging him tightly. His hand resting on the back of Reno's head, enjoying the feeling of the soft locks of hair against his face and between his fingers. "Day like this make it so tempting, doesnt it?" He asked in a whisper, he could feel Reno nod against his shoulder. "One day we will. I promise."

"I'll hold ya to that promise, Zack."


End file.
